Piccola colomba
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Title means "little dove." Just a random one-shot between Zatara and his little girl. Hope you enjoy it, oh and I own NOTHING!


_**A one-shot of Zatanna and Zatara. Doesn't follow the story line, just random, not much of a plot. But, anyway, enjoy.**_

* * *

Robin woke up, at eleven at night, to pain filled cries throughout the cave. He got up and walked to the room of Zatanna, with the rest of their team hearing the cries as will, and they all stood outside, contemplating what they should do. "Someone should go in there and tell her to shut up." Conner said, getting a smack in the back of the head from Wally "That isn't very nice Con!" Kaldur knocked on the door "Zatanna? Are you alright?"

There was a sniffle and then Zatanna said, sounding sick, while she was still crying "Go away!" "What's wrong Zee?" Robin asked, opening the door. He saw a child-sized lump under the blankets on the bed, he then proceeded with caution. When he got to the bed, he pulled back the blanket and stared in horror at the child on the bed. Robin's eyes may have been wide behind his sunglasses, but Zatanna's were HUGE.

Her lips trembled as tears fell from her eyes. She sucked in a breath of air and screamed "Daddy! Help me!" Conner covered his ears and walked out of the room. The others were trying desperately to get her to stop crying. Megan was turning into a bunch of cute animals but it wasn't working. Kaldur was manipulating water and making it into shapes, still to no avail. Wally and Robin were making funny faces, nothing was helping.

Zatanna was no longer screaming in English, as the others noted when they stopped trying to get her to stop crying, but the little mage was now screaming in Italian. "Papà! Aiuto! Si prega di papà .. Non lasciarmi qui da sola. Salvami!" No one understood her, except for Megan who was reading her mind. To a Martian, whenever they read the mind of something not from their world, the thoughts of the being become translated into Martian. From there, the Martian can do as it wishes with the language.

The whirling of the Zeta-tube, that none of them heard, and the footsteps of two people that walked into the room caught their attention. Standing there was Conner and Zatara. Zatanna shrank back from the Superman clone, until she saw Zatara "Papà!" She leapt off of the bed into Zatara's arms and began screaming, but muffled because her head was in Zatara's chest, in Italian again "Papà! Non lasciarmi di nuovo! Non mi piace qui! Voglio andare a casa!" She pulled away and stared into his eyes "Con te, per favore papà."

Zatara put Zatanna's head back in his chest, over his heart this time, and rocked her to sleep, whispering "I'll keep you safe, I'm here. Don't worry, I'll brush your tears away and protect you, little dove." It was then that everyone looked at what Zatanna was wearing. A long white shirt, pink shorts with thin back lines and on her feet were long white socks that went up to her knees.

Megan, after calming down and seeing Zatanna's outfit, quietly squealed before she quickly said "She's _so_ cute!" Zatara nodded "It's just a normal cold and she must have turned herself into a child to help it get out of her system faster." Robin turned to Zatara "Seriously? Well then, why doesn't she remember us?" Zatara sighed "She probably overlooked something in my spell books."

He used magic to look at the spell and the side effects of using it, and then smiled "she'll be back to normal in a couple of hours. Age, memories and all. She won't have a cold when she wakes up" Zatanna kissed Zatara's cheek in her sleep "Il mio papà. Ti amo." Zatara held her close and whispered "I love you too." Kaldur smiled "You might want to stay here until she wakes up, just in case she gets scared."

Zatara nodded as he magi ked himself into a yellow nightshirt and blue pants "I was planning on staying over anyway." The team left and let the mages sleep. Zatara set Zatanna on the bed before moving onto the bed with her. He pulled the blanket over them both as the young girl snuggled into her father's neck. Giovanni kissed his daughter's forehead as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Daddy?" Zatanna's voice, her normal teenage voice, woke Zatara up. The green eyed man stared at his lovely blue eyed daughter "Yes?" Zatanna snuggled into him again "Papà, Ti amo" Zatara smiled as they were falling asleep again "Anch'io ti amo, mia colomba." He whispered, a smile on his face.

* * *

_**Papà! Aiuto! Si prega di papà .. Non lasciarmi qui da sola. Salvami!= Daddy! Help! Please daddy.. Don't leave me here alone. Save me!**_

_**Papà! Non lasciarmi di nuovo! Non mi piace qui! Voglio andare a casa! Con te, per favore papà=Daddy! Don't leave me again! I don't like it here! I wanna go home! With you, please daddy.**_

_**Il mio papà. ti amo.=My daddy. Love you.**_

_**Papà, Ti amo=Daddy, I love you**_

_**Anch'io ti amo, mia colomba.=I love you too, my dove.**_


End file.
